Miedo a la Oscuridad
by Amai do
Summary: Pequeño One-shot. La luz, la oscuridad, los miedos; todo es parte de la vida, lo que importa es la manera de ver lo bueno de estos y aprovecharlo. Kari y TK deben explicar y ayudar a dos personitas para vencer su miedo. Seamos estrellas y brillemos!


**Digimon no me pertenece.**

*Este fic es basado en una experiencia personal.

**.One-shot.**

·

**Miedo a la oscuridad**

**·**

_La esperanza es no perder la luz,_

_No importa lo oscuro que se vuelva el mundo._

_·_

La fuera de Sheccid, -**Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

Noche; una palabra que significa muchas cosas. Para los enamorados es la oportunidad de abrazarse y ver la Luna que en toda velada romántica aparece; para los curiosos, el momento de ver las estrellas y percatarse de los movimientos que con el paso de los días éstas experimentan; para los trabajadores, la hora de ir a casa para estar con sus familias. Para la mayoría de las personas, la noche, sólo significa que el Sol se ocultó y es momento de dormir, descansar y prepararse para la misma rutina de cada día.

Lástima que no todos conocen el significado de la noche y menos el de la oscuridad.

·

En una casa muy linda y hogareña, de esas en donde se respira el amor y unión familiar, la noche estaba presente, se podía sentir por el silencio que reinaba en cada cuarto del hogar y por la oscuridad callada que invadía el recinto. En un cuarto definido de esa casa, para ser precisos la habitación matrimonial, la pareja ahora formada por los portadores de la Luz y la Esperanza, intentaba descansar, pero Takeru se negaba a hacerlo debido a los asusntos que ahora atendía.

-Ya duerme... -murmuró Hikari al sentir la luz proveniente de un escritorio. -Mañana yo debo ir a trabajar.

-Estoy escribiendo, y estoy muy inspirado. -dijo sin dejar de teclear en su computadora pero viendo de reojo a Kari.

-Deja que la inspiración llegue hasta que despiertes. Ya ven a la cama. -la castaña le pidió a su esposo mientras ella se ponía una almoada sobre su cara para tener un poco de oscuridad, acto que hizo sonreír a Takeru, quien decidió obedecer a su mujer y apagó la luz de su escritorio y su computadora personal para que ambos pudieran descansar un poco a ya esas altas horas de la noche.

-Con que te molesta la luz, ¿eh? -bromeo un poco más mientras tomaba su lugar al lado de su amada en ese lecho matrimonial.

-Cuando está por entrar la madrugada, trabajé mucho en el día, limpié la casa, atendí a mis hijos, y mi esposo no deja de hacer ruido con su computadora impidiendome descansar... Sí. Sí me molesta. -se defendió mientras se acomadaba mejor al ya no tener molestia de una luz chillante.

El ex portador de la esperanza la entendió y dejó dormir agradeciendo a la vida la oportunidad de poder compartir el resto de sus días con ella; esperando que ambos pudieran despertar y empezar un nuevo día en compañía como seguramente lo serían todos los demás.

-Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches...

Un beso fue la última despedida de ese momento, y seguramente también sería la primer caricia al despertar en cuanto el Sol saliera por encima del horizonte al día siguiente.

·

Un par de horas después, ya en la madrugada, el matrimonio que estaba profundamente dormido y practicamente seguro se encontraba en alguna fase de sueño pesado, se despertó de improviso al sentir un movimiento diferente entre ellos, por lo cual la mujer decidió prender la luz de una lamparita que estaba a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, tanto Takeru como Hikari posaron su vista en las personitas que estaban con ellos entre esas sabánas.

-Kotaro, Saki, ¿qué sucede? hace mucho rato que los fuimos a acostar, ¿se sienten mal?

-No mami, pero es que... -comenzó el niño castaño de cinco años llamado Kotaro.

-¿Sí?

-Es que nos da miedo la oscuridad. -terminó su hermanito, Saki, un niño un año menor a él con un gran parecido a su padre.

-Entiendo. -contestó la portadora de la luz a la vez que se acercaba más a sus hijos. -¿porqué les da miedo?

-Es que es mala. -respondió el menor.

-Sí, además tiene muchas sombras que parecen cosas raras. -siguió el castaño llamado Kotaro, un niño de a penas cinco años de edad.

-Pero nunca habían tenido miedo antes. ¿porqué ahora sí? -indagó la reocupada madre.

-Es que... -explicó brevemente el rubito. -Hay muchas sombras que se ven como monstruos.

-Entiendo; ¿se quieren quedar a dormir con nosotros hasta que se sientan mejor? -preguntó tiernamente su padre; y cómo contestación recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza para después ver a sus hijos entre él y Hikari.

Ni pensar que ella quería descansar, pero el deber de una madre nunca termina; además, si no se trata un pequeño miedo con el cariño y la comprensión familiar, puede convertirse en una fobia.

-Mami... ¿porqué hay oscuridad? me da mucho miedo.

-Pues Kotaro... es difícil explicarlo.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó como todo niño de cuatro años lo hace, el pequeño Saki.

-Pues porque... -TK intentaba sacar sus dotes de buen jefe de familia. -porque todo se compone de contrarios en la vida.

-¿Porqué? -Saki.

-Pues porque así como hay día, debe haber noche.

-¿Pero porqué? -ambos niños preguntaron dejando a su padre al borde la paciencia por la falta de oportunidad y seguidas interrupciones.

-Porque toda sombra es la luz que no se ve. -dijo Kari para darle oportunidad a Takeru de respirar.

-¿Me puedes explicar? -pidió Kotaro.

-Claro. -accedió la portadora de la Luz. -Porque para que haya luz es necesario de la oscuridad.

-¿Y no podemos quitarla? -preguntó inocentemente Saki.

-No se puede, porque si eliminamos la oscuridad, tambien eliminamos la luz. Es algo complicado y a la vez muy sencillo. -explicó el escritor. -Necesitamos de las dos para que todos podamos vivir, así como ahora es de noche y en algunas horas será de día.

-¿Pero porqué hay noche? -preguntó de nueva cuenta el moreno de cinco años.

-A ver... pues porque es necesaria para descansar, así como el día es para trabajar y jugar; la noche lo es para descansar y reponer energías. -comenzó Hikari.

-Pero entonces, ¿no es mala?

-No, Saki. La noche, así como la oscuridad son parte de la vida. Se que a veces hay cosas que nos gustan más y que disfrutamos, pero lo bueno de la oscuridad es que por más miníma que sea una luz, va a brillar. -terminó de explicar la ama de casa.

-¿Como las estrellas de las que habla el tío Matt?

-Así es, Kotaro. Imagina que eres una estrella, las estrellas sólo brillan de noche, ustedes son unas estrellas que deben mantener la esperanza y brillar por más oscuro que se vuelva nuestro mundo. -mencionó esperanza.

-¿Entonces porqué me da miedo? -preguntó el primogenito.

-Es que aveces nos da miedo lo desconocido, hijito. -comentó la educadora. -Aparte, la imaginación nos hace creer cosas diferentes. Si no conoces la oscuridad, le vas a temer; de la misma manera que si vivieras en un mundo de pura oscuridad, le temerías a la luz, pero debes entender que todo es necesario para vivir, así como lo dije hace ratito. Son contrarios que necesitamos.

-Y si no es mala... ¿porqué la querían destruir en esos libros que tu haces, papá? -preguntó de nueva cuenta Kotaro recordando las historias de su padre.

-No se trataba de acabarla, hijo, sino de controlarla, que es muy diferente. Acabarla sería imposible, pero hacer que tanto la luz y la oscuridad estén equilibradas hace que todo coexista en armonia total.

Los pequeños parecían entender las ideas de sus padres, pero a pesar de ser muy noche y de haber tenido un día agitado con ahora todas las facilidades para descansar, no parecían tener ni siquiera una diminuta intención de hacerlo.

-¿La oscuridad les ha hecho algo malo a ustedes? -preguntó inocentemente Saki.

Hikari y Takeru no quisieron responder. La oscuridad les había hecho daño, cierto, pero también los había unido en muchas casiones.

-Sí, pero con cualquier daño, la vida nos reecompensa. Así que cuando tengas mucho miedo y creas que sólo hay oscuridad a tu alrededor, recuerda que esa oscuridad es una luz que no ves, y que tarde o temprano terminará por más duro que sea ese momento en el que ves todo negro. -dijo su madre.

La Oscuridad y la Luz. Dos elementos de la vida tan contrarios y tan iguales. Es dificil dar una definición exacta como lo sería definir algún sentimiento.

Los dos peques comenzaron a recapacitar, la inocencia de dos niños hermosos se hacía presente.

-Ya entendí. Las dos son necesarias. En el día jugamos y la noche es necesaria para poder descansar, ¿verdad? para eso fue creada. -comentó el niños rubio de cuatro años.

-Así es. Me alegra que entiendas. -dijo TK mientras revolvía paternalmente su cabello, uno igual al de él.

-A mi me sigue dando miedo. -comento Kotaro.

-No es malo tener miedo, a mi también me daba miedo cuando estaba chiquito como tú. -informó el compañero de Patamon.

-¿En serio? pero tu eres muy valiente. -se sorprendió el mayor por saber ese dato curioso de su padre.

-Sí, pero lo importante es saberlo superar. El miedo te impide ver lo bonito de aquello a lo que le temes.

-¿Cómo? -indagó el pequeño Saki.

-Si te da miedo la oscuridad, sólo pensarás en lo malo, no te dejará ver la Luna ni las estrellas y mucho menos las luciernagas que aveces se ven en el parque. -respondía Kari.

-Ni los fuegos artificiales que se ven en los festivales. -agregó el niño rubio un poco emocionado por los recuerdos.

-Y cuando comienzas a ver esos detalles, tu confianza aumenta y terminas por disfrutarlo en vez de temer. -finalizó Takeru.

-Pero me da miedo...

-Lo sé Kotaro, a mí me dio miedo por mucho tiempo también. -comentó Kari.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, pero aprendí a superarlo. Tú tió Tai me ayudó.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que cuando tuviera mucho miedo a la oscuridad, cerrara los ojos, así no la vería...

-¿Pero si al cerrarla vez todo oscuro? Verías pura oscuridad.

-Es cierto, pero una persona que tu padre y yo queremos mucho nos dijo que hay unas personas que sólo ven todo de color negro,los ciegos. Ellos no ven los miedos con los ojos, lo ven con sus manos. Tu tío me dijo lo mismo, por mucho tiempo creí que sólo bastaba con cerrar los ojos e ir a tocar lo que creías que te asustaba; pero no fue hasta que esa persona me enseñó a ver con mis manos que entendí que hay que aprender a er más allá de nuestra vista. -terminó.

-¿Cómo veo con mis manos? -siguió preguntando mientras veía sus manos y las volteaba infantimente en busca de una respuesta.

-La proxima vez que sea de noche y te de miedo la oscuridad, cierra tus ojitos y camina muy despacio para después ir a tocar lo que te da miedo. Entenderas que será más sencillo conocer que esas sombras que parecen monstruos sólo serán objetos que están en tu misma habitación.

Los pequeños se tranquilizaron con los consejos de sus padres. Ya fuera una breve explicación de ellos y un consejo familiar; ellos siempre iban a estar con ellos.

Se durmieron con ellos, tal vez hablar era el primer paso para vencer cualquier miedo; eso es lo bueno de los niños, les dices una cosa y la entienden.

:::::

Otro día pasó, la rutina se repitió y el crecimiento de la unidad familiar no se hacía faltante, pues en cada aspecto de la vida de Kotaro y Saki, los portadores de la Luz y la Esperanza se hacían presentes.

Las doce horas del día con luz pasaron atraves de juegos, comidas y charlas; como era de esperarse, la noche se hizo presente, y era hora de poner en practica las palabras que los padres le hicieron a Kotaro y a Saki.

-¿Crees que los niños estén bien? Anoche sí los vi un poco asustados y también un poco antes de que los llevaramos a su cuarto. -cuestionó TK un poco preocupado.

-Sí, es normal a su edad que les de miedo la oscuridad. Están pasando por la etapa en la que descubren lo que suscede a su alrededor y comienzan a ver los contrarios de la vida. Los niños en general creen que la oscuridad es mala porque es la hora en la que sus papás se separan de ellos y terminan de jugar. Más bien es la imaginación lo que provoca todo ese miedo. -explicó brevemente la educadora mientras entraba a la cama, preparaba un libo para leer antes de dormir y veía a su esposo imitarla.

-Sabes mucho de niños. -halagó un poco.

-Pues no por nada soy educadora.

La noche siguió su rumbo natural. Pasadas unas horas, Takeru se había vuelto a levantar y a encender su computadora personal para escribir un poco, lo cierto es que esa plática que él había tenido con su esposa e hijos lo había animado a escribir alguna historia nueva, no era muy larga, era una de esas ideas que de pronto llegaba y si no se explotaba en ese momento, se iba como un tren antiguo que salía a la hora marcada sin previo aviso a los pasajeros.

Pero como todo buen escritor, él conocía sus límites y sabía que el suyo estaba cerca, ya era muy noche y por más inspirado que estuviera él debía descansar si es que quería despertar temprano y ayudar a su esposa e hijos a llevarlos al Kinder, debía ir a dormir ya.

A punto de cerrar sus ojos zafiro, reinando la oscuridad en ese cuarto, y viendo por última vez a su amada, aparecieron dos niños al cuarto matrimonial saltando y obviamante despertando a sus padres con la luz que encendieron.

-Mami, papi... ¡El monstruo es pachoncito y blandito! -gritó Saki al ver que entraba con Tokomon en sus brazos.

-Y mi monstruo también. -agregó Kotaro.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó medio adormilada Kari.

-Tenías razón, mamita; el monstruo eran Tokomon y Salamon que hacían ruidos al dormir.

Los niños expresaron felizmente mientra narraban una y otra vez lo que habían logrado poner en práctica lo que su madre había hecho varios años atrás.

-Ya entendí, comenzaré a ver lo bonito de la oscuridad. -dijo Kotaro mientras se acomodaba mejor en brazos de su madre y Saki lo mismo con su padre. -Es muy divertido jugar con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias, papis... ahora, ahora entiendo a la oscuridad. -terminó de decir el morenito para después, caer en un sueño profundo.

Hay ocasiones que los niños demuestran más inteligencia que los adultos; pero la inocencia y la sencillez de ellos son perfectos para vivir la vida de la manera más perfecta.

Las horas no se detenían, la Luna caminó por el cielo nocturno y poco a poco aparecieron los primeros rayos del Sol. Takeru y Hakari no pudieron seguir durmiendo por velar la protección de sus hijos, no podían dejar de verlos... ellos dos, el fruto de su amor, dos niños tan hermosos que cada día enseñaban algo a todos, en especial a los portadores de a Luz y la Esperanza.

-Es cierto que la Oscuridad nos ha traído muchos problemas, de la misma manera que nos ha dado más regalos. -comenzó TK mientras fijaba su mirada en ella. -No sé que tipo de problemas nos dé la vida, Hikari; y me da mucho miedo que algo más nos pueda pasar, pero sí estoy seguro que con cada miedo que enfrento, mi esperanza se vuelve más grande a tu lado.

-Yo sé mejor que nadie lo que me intentas decir. -mencionó con un triste sonrisa. -Pero todo será más sencillo manteniendo la Luz que siempre vamos a tener, ¿verdad?

-Siempre... tú eres mi luz, ustedes son mi esperanza. -finalizó mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno beso, los buenos días a la misma rutina de siempre, pero con más esperanza y más luz.

·

Los miedos, la luz, la oscuridad... son parte de la vida, son cosa de todos los días, es imposible quitarlos. La inocencia de los niños obliga a los demás a poder afrontar cualquier barrera que nos impida vivir en armonía y después compartirla con ellos. No importa el pasado ni el futuro, el presente se vive ahora, así que seamos las estrellas del cielo nocturno, mantengamos la luz y brillemos, vencer los miedos que es cosa de nunca acabar, y ahora, de comenzar.

No dejemos de brillar y tal vez... talvez ayudemos a otros a perder su miedo a la oscuridad.

·

·

·

**Fin**

·

·

·

**Notas de la Autora:**

Kotaro y Saki son dos personajes que yo inventé, si algunos me leen, sabran que son los nombres que siempre les pongo en mis fics (ya me he encariñado)

En este e relacionan algunos fics que he hecho y también algunos que tengo en mente.

Como dije, esta basado en una experiencia personal. Cuando era chiquita a mi y a mi hermano nos daba miedo la oscuridad, e ibamos con nuestros padres a buscar consuelo y ellos nos decían muchas de estas palabras. Hace poco las recordé y creí que TK y Kari eran perfectos para este fic; aparte, hace poco vi en Internet una idea parecida a la que me contaban, esa de cerrar los ojos e ir a ver qué es lo que creía era un mosntruo.

Bueno, ultimamente se me ha dado por escribir cosas sin mucho trama, pero me ha gustado sé que revuelvo ideas y no llego a explicar las cosas como me gustaría, pero he hecho un esfuerzo.

Me desvío, espero que les haya gustado y les haya servido de algo

Gracias por leer!

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****


End file.
